Risen for Redemption
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: What if Starkiller was able to come back to life? What if because of this, the whole future of the galaxy was changed? His real name is Galen Marek, and this is his story.
1. Prologue

Risen for Redemption

This is a story about what happens to Starkiller after The Force Unleashed game. I just beat it and I got this idea because I really hated how Starkiller died, when he is the coolest character in the whole saga. So this is the prologue, tell me what you think.

Prologue  
_Starkiller POV_

"_Go get out of here! Protect the senators!" I yelled at General Rahm Kota. "What about you boy?" "Sorry Kota, but I'm not coming. It's the only way." I said back without looking at him. He sighed and said "Good luck boy and may the force be with you." I sensed him running to the ship with the senators in tow. I glared at the dark lord. "Do you really think you can defeat me and survive yourself?" He asked smugly. "I don't need to survive." I said. I closed my eyes and leapt into the air. I willed each and every one of my cells to relinquish its midi-chlorines. I tucked my arms and legs, delving further into my power. Using all my strength I gathered every last ounce of my force power including my life force. With each passing moment I felt my attack grow in strength. Finally when all of my power was being used, I released it in the largest, most powerful force repulse I had ever used. The shockwave shot out shattering the windows and bending the metal supports. Darth Sidious was flung backwards into a wall. With all my power gone, I fell to the ground in a heap. The last thing I saw was the horrified and sad face of Juno Eclipse, before my world faded into nothingness.  
_

_Juno POV  
"We have to help him!" I yelled at Kota. He grabbed my arm as I tried to run to save my lover. "No, he told us to get out of here." "I have to save him!" I pulled my arm away and dashed down the corridor. The doors opened and I saw him slumped on the ground. I knew it was over; he had sacrificed himself to save us. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't anything. General Rahm put his hand on my shoulder. "He is one with the force now." He whispered solemnly. I stepped forward to retrieve his body. Rahm held me back. I turned to look at him "What are you doing? We need to give him a proper burial." I said through my tears. "If you go in there, you'll be killed. Then all that he died for will be worth nothing. He wouldn't want you to die because you wanted to respect him. You can respect and remember him by helping the rebellion he created. Show the galaxy that he was not evil." I closed my eyes. He was right. I gave one last look at his body. I never even knew his true name, but what I did know will be in my heart forever. "Rest in Peace Starkiller." I whispered as the door shut.  
_

_Starkiller POV  
I opened my eyes to never-ending whiteness. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I sat up and rubbed my head. Dying sure does do a number on you. Around me was nothing. I slowly stood up. Was I still somehow alive? No it wasn't possible I knew that when I used that attack that I wouldn't survive. As I looked around the landscape changed. All of a sudden I was standing in a vast field, mountains all around and a sparkling lake in the distance. I shielded my eyes from the bright sunshine. What planet was I on? Without warning I wasn't alone anymore. Many more people appeared around me. There were hundreds of people from all different species. Then I spotted her. The Togrutan Jedi I had killed for Vader. "Master Ti?" I asked in surprise. She turned to look at the source of the calling. She smiled and walked over. "So I take it you've learned that I was not lying?" I thought for a moment. That's right, back on Felucia she had said 'Poor boy, the sith always betray one another. But I bet you'll learn that soon enough.' "Yes I have, I'm sorry for killing you and for being so corrupted by the dark side. But I learned my lesson. I think I started the rebellion against the empire." She raised an eyebrow and said "Well then, how did you end up here?" "Where am I anyway?" "This is the force plain. All Jedi come here when they become one with the force. At least until you move on to the afterlife but that takes a while so I've heard." "So I really am dead." I whispered to myself. "Yes, you are. And I would very much like to know how it happened. You were such a strong fighter and so in tune with the force." I smiled and said "Thank you for the compliment Master Ti." She nodded in reply. "Well actually I guess I killed myself. A couple of senators had been captured along with the Jedi who was training me, Master Rahm Kota." "I never met him in person but he had a reputation among the order for not approving the use of clones." I nodded and said "I fought with Vader and almost killed him. Then Darth Sidious attacked Kota with lightning so I went to help him. In the end the only way for the Senators and Kota to escape was if I held off Sidious and his men long enough. So I used all my force power to perform a repulse that may have killed Sidious but I'm not sure." She looked surprised. "You sacrificed yourself to save them?" I nodded solemnly. "There is no need to be ashamed of what you did, you should be proud. Not many Jedi would have the nerve to do what you did even if they say they would." I smiled and said "I just wish there was a way for me to see if they got out alright or if they are even still alive." "If Kota was dead, he'd be here with us, the other's I do not know." We were silent for a minute. "What is your name?" She asked me. That's right she never knew. But then again neither did I. "I'm not sure Master. Vader gave me the codename Starkiller, but I don't know what my real name is." She tapped her chin with a finger. "Do you know what happened to your family?" I shook my head. "I do know that Vader killed my father when I was very young and then took me to be trained. Other than that, nothing." She looked a little excited for some reason. "Do you know on what planet you were born?" "Kashyyyk, I know that for sure." She smiled and said "Then I think that there is someone we should go and speak too. Come along." She ran away speeding up with the force. I followed at an identical speed. We crested over a hill and I saw a huge tree, Master Ti was headed right for it. A woman was sitting at the base reading a book. She looked up and saw Master Ti. Without hesitation she stood up and called into the tree "Kento, Master Ti is here." Master Ti stopped and said "How are you today Mallie?" I slowed and came to a stop next to her. Mallie looked at me with a confused face and mouthed "So familiar." Then she refocused and said "Not bad, well for someone who's dead anyway." I smiled and so did Mallie. A man came out of the tree and stood next to Mallie. "Ah hello Master Shaak. It's a pleasure to see you." "And you as well Kento." She replied. "Who is your friend?" He asked, before turning to me. He got the same look as Mallie. "Galen?" He whispered. I looked at Master Ti. She was smiling wide at the looks of confusion on mine, Kento's, and Mallie's faces. Then I recognized Kento's robe. I had seen it when I went to Kashyyyk to rescue princess Leia. "Father?" I asked. He smiled and said "I knew it was you Galen." Mallie came over and said "Galen? Could it be?" They hugged me and I stiffened. It was odd to be held like this. As far as I could remember no one other than Juno had hugged me. I quickly relaxed when I realized that I was with my parents. True all three of us were dead, but still I was with them. "Galen, I'd like you to meet your parents. Kento and Mallie Marek." Master Shaak Ti said. "How did you know that they were my parents?" I asked her. "We told you that we lived on Kashyyyk and that I was killed in front of Galen by Vader. You just figured it out didn't you Shaak?" Kento said. She smiled and nodded. "Now we can finally be a family again. Once and for all." My mother said. "Actually Mallie I'm sorry to tell you this but Galen isn't staying." Master Ti said. "Wait I'm not? But I'm dead." I said. "You may think you are but when you sacrificed yourself you did not use all of your Force power. Just most of it. You are still alive Galen. All you have to do is go back to living." She told me. I looked at the ground and said to my parents "I have to go back. I can't just stay here not knowing if everything I did was in vain. I'll be back some day, I don't know when but I will be back and then we can be together." They nodded and let me go. Master Ti led me back over the hill and away from my parents. I followed her to what looked like a giant gate; it was much taller than anything I had ever seen before. She stopped and turned to me. "Galen there is a reason you are going back. A prophecy written millennia ago tells of a Jedi that sacrifice's themselves so that they can save the people of the galaxy. This Jedi would be the most powerful force wielder in existence and would come back from death to help defeat the sith forever. This prophecy describes you Galen. You are destined for greatness beyond all others. But first you must become a true Jedi." She told me. "But how do I do that Master? General Kota can't teach me and all the other Jedi are dead." I said. "True most Jedi are dead but there are a few left. You have two options. The first is that you find one of the remaining Jedi and convince them to teach you, but to do this you will have to tell them everything about your past including that you were Vader's apprentice. Your other option is to go to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and learn all you can from the holocrons there. No matter what you choose you will have to face your past in some way." I looked at the ground and said "I don't know what to do. It makes the most sense for me to find another Jedi, but unless they are a master or even a knight I cannot learn everything. What would you do?" "That is not my choice to make. You are correct that your odds of learning all the skills necessary to becoming a true Jedi from one surviving are slim, but not none. I will promise you that I will help as much as I can; an old-friend of mine taught me a way to speak through the force even in death." I nodded and said "Thank you Master Ti. I think I will do both. If I find a Jedi then I can learn everything I can from them, whatever else I can go to the temple." She smiled and said "That's a Jedi way of thinking. Find a solution not a problem." I bowed and said "Thank you for everything Master and I'm sorry again for sending you here in the first place." She shook her head and said "Do not be sorry, the force decided it was my time to go. May I ask you one thing though?" "Of course Master." She looked a little upset and said "My apprentice a Zabrak named Maris Brood. When you came to Felucia I sent her into hiding until I retrieved her. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to her would you." The girl I dueled with when I rescued the Senator that must have been Shaak Ti's apprentice. "Yes actually I dueled with her a little while after when I went to rescue the senator of Alderran." "Did you…?" She began. "No I didn't kill her. I did leave her there though; I do not know what became of her." "If you ever do see her could you tell her that I'm sorry for leaving her?" I nodded and she said "Thank you Galen. Now go your rebellion is waiting." She waved her hands and the gates opened. "Thank you Master Ti. I will not let you down." "I know Galen, may the force be with you." I smiled and walked through the gate, coming back to the world of the living. With that Starkiller was no more and like the phoenix on his family crest, Galen Marek rose from the ashes of his previous life and began anew. _


	2. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Chapter 1- A new beginning  
Galen POV  
I opened my eyes and saw rubble. Either I had only been "dead" for a little while or they had just not bothered to move my body. I pushed the metal support beams off of myself and stood up. Now to get away from this horrible place. I force pushed the doors open, ready to take out any stormtroopers waiting on the other side. But there was no one. I ran at a normal pace through the complex, always tense and ready to fight. But no one attacked me. "It's empty." I whispered to myself. I came to the main hangar and all the main ships were gone. Wait, not all, just most. I sensed a large metal object hidden in the corner. I walked over and laughed at my sheer luck. A small ship, capable of holding no more than two. Was just sitting there, like it was waiting for me. I smiled and started it up. As I flipped various start-up switches and pushed buttons I smiled. "Looks like you were right for once Kota. The dark side did mess up Vader's mind." Now where to go? I could try and find Juno and the others, or I could just start searching for a Jedi to train me. Maybe the force could tell me? I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. I felt my force connection jump and I heard a voice. "Find your pilot first. She will help you very often in the long run." "Master Ti?" I asked. She appeared, but was not fully there. As though she was a hologram. She smiled and winked at me, before disappearing. I opened my eyes and sighed. Now that, that decision was made where to look? I took a deep breath. Juno, being the women she is would likely want to honor me or something. So she'd probably go to "Kashyyyk." I set the navicomputer coordinates and meditated while I was in hyperspace.

Juno POV  
Kashyyyk as beautiful as it is holds too many sad memories for me. I wish we could have chosen a different planet to create the rebel alliance. This planet made me think about him. He was born here; it was the place where his first mission as a Jedi took place. I sighed and said to myself "Why did you have to do it? You could've been here right now helping them, and me." Someone put their hand on my shoulder. "You know why he did it, but you are still upset at that reason." Kota said. "Yes I am." I breathed. "I loved him, and now he's gone." "He is with the force now, which is the destiny of every Jedi. No matter if they were only on the light side for a short time." I smiled and said "Thank you Master Kota." The sunset over the trees was beautiful, but it still didn't make me feel better. Only he could do that.

Galen POV  
I flew into the atmosphere and I immediately felt her sadness. Juno was here all right. There was a house of some sort down in a clearing. The force was telling me she was there. I landed the ship and lowered the ramp. I walked out to see Kota's lightsaber and a few blasters all trained on me. "Impossible." Senator Organa said. "Boy is that you?" Kota said. "Yes, it's me. Where's Juno?" She stepped past a few people and looked at me. "But how?" she said. I walked down the ramp and over to her. I took her hands and said "Apparently I didn't actually die. So I came back." She smiled and kissed me. Instead of like last time I kissed her back. "I need your help." I whispered. She looked into my eyes and said "Anything." I smiled and said "We're searching for Jedi." She smiled and whispered "Are you sure you're not bringing Vader's enemies to justice?" "I'm sure; this is for a much better reason." She nodded and said "The Rouge Shadow is around the back of the hut. I'll start her up." I smiled and said "I'll be there soon." She walked away and I turned back to the rest of the rebels. "I can't stay. I need to finish my training and become a real Jedi, like my parents." "Are you sure? We could really use your help." Princess Leia said. "I'll come back when I'm finished, and maybe I'll have another Jedi to help us." Kota slapped me on the back and said "Good man, I'll keep them alive for you. You go become a Knight." I smiled and said "Thanks Kota. Good Luck to all of you and May the force be with you." "And with you." Kota said.  
I went to where Juno was and smiled when I saw my ship. Juno had kept it in perfect condition. I walked on and she said "Perfect timing, I was just ready for launch." I closed the door and said "then let's go captain." She lifted the ship and we went up into space. Then she stopped, "Where to?" "Well we are searching the galaxy for a surviving Jedi. Then when and if we find one I have to convince them to train me. If we don't then we head to Coruscant and the Jedi temple to see how much I can learn from there." "So you don't know." I smiled and said "Yet." I sat in a meditative position and closed my eyes. I focused on Master Ti, I needed her help. Juno gasped and I opened my eyes. "Congratulations Galen, you have discovered one of your extra force powers." Master Ti said. Her ghost was standing in front of us. I didn't know how long it would last so I said "Where do we look Master? Vader had me kill all the Jedi." "Not all, just most. There is a strong force presence on the mid-rim planet of Cerea. Go there Galen, you will find a force user. But be warned, I do not know if the user is a Jedi or a Sith." I nodded and said "Thank you Master Ti." Her ghost faded away and Juno said "How did she? I though you killed her?" "I did, but while I was 'dead' I found her and she told me what I had to do. She was able to do that because she said an old friend of hers taught her how to use the force to communicate even in death. But as for the new force power I have no idea." Juno nodded and programmed the navicomputer. "She called you Galen, is that your real name?" I nodded and said "I met my parents as well; my true name is Galen Marek, son of Jedi knights Kento and Mallie Marek."Juno smiled and said "Well it's very nice to meet you Galen." "The pleasure is mine Captain Eclipse." She chuckled and said "Well our ETA is in about three standard hours, so tell me all about what dying was like." I laughed and sat next to her, retelling my story.  
Three hours later  
"Oh we've arrived." Juno said. The green and blue landscape of Cerea came into view as we pulled out of hyperspace. "It says here that Cerea is a planet that is against all forms of technology and pollution. They are extremely connected to the environment. It was a neutral planet during the clone wars but a major battle resulting in about one million civilian casualties was fought in 21BBY. Now it is an isolationist planet, with at least a few natives working for the empire. Other than that, the empire has completely ignored the planet." Juno told me. "Making it a perfect place for a Jedi to hide out from the Empire." I added. "Take us down." She switched on the cloaking device and in a few minutes the ship was on the ground in a small clearing. I leaned against a tree, delving into the force to search for the force presence. 

3rd person POV  
After an indeterminable time leaning against the tree, Galen started to sense the entire forest getting jittery. Narrowing his eyes, he let his feelings drift in order to discover the source. Instead, it seemed that everything within his range exuded some portion of the emotion except for a single patch directly in front of him. "Juno, stay in the ship." He whispered. Juno nodded and took her seat in the cockpit. "Someone's watching." He said to himself in concern, "If it's a sentient species I should try to contact it." He straightened up and walked slowly towards the tree line, a hand near his light saber, when a figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere. It was taller than he was, and clearly female, wearing a form fitting, brown shirt and pants that covered the entire body. In addition, the figure had a brown hood that completely concealed her overly large head. Galen's skin prickled as he stared at her and she stared back. There was something…predatory about the stance, leaning forward on her toes, the arms held at the ready without a thought. Through the gloves he could see the fingers curled into claws. What presence, he thought, I think it's the Force I'm sensing, but it's like it's sleeping. Not concealed, not even weak…just difficult to get a hold on. He swallowed and said, "Do you speak Basic?" The figure laughed quietly, ironically, before it relaxed in an instant. The feet fell back into an ordinary stance, and the arms were put down at her sides, the fingers straightening out. "Do you?" The voice was mellow, flowing. It washed over him in a way he had never felt before. Or perhaps he had…when he first met Juno had been something similar. "That's a relief," he said, not quite believing it himself, "then we don't have to fight." It was not the Jedi way to fight without reason, Galen had been doing his best to refrain from attacking earlier. "Yes," she said sardonically, "It is true you don't need to have your ass handed to you." But then she twitched, as if something told her that she shouldn't have said that. He blinked. "I have a request, good sir," the mysterious woman continued with the same deeply sardonic—but now polite—voice, "could you step out of the light so I may see your face?" "Why?" he asked without thinking. She stared at him for a moment, as if listening, before saying, "Because your connection to the Force is so strong that I know only one person that you could be…I want to determine whether or not you are that person." Galen's eyes widened, she not only called the Force by its' proper name, but as well as told me that she knew exactly how strong I was! Whoever she is, she's scary. As he stepped to the side, he glanced down to the ground in order not to trip. He was certainly not expecting to see a flash of russet at the base of his strange visitor's pants. There was also an odd bulge at her waist he hadn't seen before. The woman took in a harsh, shuddering breath and said, "Skywalker." Galen looked at her, the beginnings of fear starting to appear. From what he knew, his old master, Darth Vader had once gone by the name Skywalker. "How do you know that name?" He asked. "You will understand in a moment," she said as her hand settled by the bulge as subtly as if she hadn't put any thought into the motion, "You're too young to be him, but I must make sure: would you mind having a duel with me, Jedi?" Galen was breathing harshly himself now, having all his secrets exposed by a stranger within moments unnerved him. He slowly gripped his light-saber's hilt and said, "I'd be open to that." "But first," she said with friendly smile in her voice, "you should calm yourself. You'll do terribly if you aren't looking at this situation analytically." "What do you—," he began to say before the woman revealed the source of the bulge…. A light-saber. In a flash of instinct, Galen whipped out his own and activated the blade before the blow landed, but the speed and strength behind her upward strike was incredible: he hadn't even seen the blade trace a trail, it had simply lit up and then landed the blow in the single instant it took him to activate his own light-saber. He stared at his opponent's deeper, forest green blade as it hummed against his own, aquamarine blue one. The only thing he could see in the brown, hooded face behind the blade was a pair of intensely blue eyes, piercing him with their gaze. He shivered at the immense amount of unknown emotions within their depths, all tempered with serenity to the point that he felt peace in his own heart as well. They separated and leapt away from each other at the same time. His opponent relaxed into a different light-saber stance, so that she was standing the same way as him. The stance causes the blade to actually point behind you in your right hand. "Good instincts," she said, nodding to him and someone else he couldn't sense. It disturbed him how she always seemed to be talking to two people instead of one. Then she continued, "You are almost never caught off-guard, I see. Next I would like to test your offense: please, attack me." He flushed slightly at her tone, but still reeling from the effects of the eye contact, Galen willingly charged at her. However, no matter how many times he struck, he couldn't get past her guard. Damn she's good! He thought, How did a Jedi—or Sith, or whatever—this good get lost in an area this remote? "My turn," the woman said, and suddenly he was hard-pressed to keep up with her blows. He had to rely on the tiny twists of the wrist in order to get there on time, but eventually she still looped her light-saber around his own and rested the point barely an inch from his throat. "You aren't going to use Force Speed?" she asked curiously, "You shouldn't underestimate me." Galen could have smacked himself. Of COURSE that was why he was being outclassed: he hadn't sensed her using the Force to enhance her own speed, so he had instinctively let his own Force Speed drop away in the hopes of a fair fight. With a shrug, he corrected that mistake. Although he still couldn't see her face, he could sense her approval. What followed was, as he would realize later, the perfect training session. Every move he used was blocked perfectly, each strike against him required his utmost focus to be neutralized, each time he felt that a pattern was emerging, the opponent threw in something entirely new. He was still outclassed, but not by so much as to humiliate him. He paused for a breath and saw that she paused as well, the tip of her light saber quietly humming behind her head. Almost without realizing it, he was grinning. "You're out of breath too, huh?" he asked. "Somewhat, yes, but I have also gathered what I need to know." Galen's eyebrow almost exceeded his hairline as she continued, "I had to make sure you were truly with the light side of the Force." At the mention of light side, he tensed slightly. He watched with bated breath as a russet-colored hand appeared from the sleeve and pulled back her hood. He saw red skin with white patterns, great horns, and three lekku that were white with blue stripes. "You're…a Togruta." Galen said in surprise. She grinned widely, flashing large canines, and nodded an expression that Galen had never expected to see on the face of a swordsman with such skill. "What tipped you off?" she said wryly, "My markings, lekks or montrals?" "W-why aren't you on Shili?" he asked. "I haven't been there for over 4 decades," she said with a sidelong look at his face and a small smile, "many lifetimes ago." Galen was ready to ask more, but the Togrutan raised a hand and said, "My story is too long to tell here: we should retire to my homestead, where I can answer all of your questions." There it was again, the sense that she wasn't just talking to him. "Then you ARE a Jedi, and not a Sith?" She looked outraged at the suggestion, her eyes once again become intense, cerulean orbs, as she replied, "Of COURSE I'm a Jedi! I could never see myself going to the Dark Side…not after all I've seen of what it does to people." She caught herself, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Sorry," she said quietly. "Okay…," Galen shook himself to clear his head, "Please excuse my impertinence," Why am I being so polite? He thought before continuing, "But none of the Jedi I knew were so free with their emotions. How can I be sure you are what you say? You could be the Light Side's version of Dark Jedi, for example." The Togrutan raised an eyebrow, "I'm not so sure what you're trying to say: wouldn't that be a Jedi? Or are you saying I could be like a race allied to that belief, but not having the full powers? The Khil, or my own race?" "Well," Galen said, "yeah." She grinned again, "Nope, despite what you may hope, I am a Jedi. Trained, Apprenticed and Knighted just like you." "I haven't really been trained as a Jedi or anything else and well, I don't want to leave my ship behind…." "Then we'll bring it," she said simply, and stretched a hand to the Rogue Shadow. It rose from the ground with only the slightest hesitation and started to follow her as tamely as a pet when she approached the trees. Galen huffed slightly at how easily she rendered all his hedging useless. "Eclipse to Starkiller, what's going on out there?" Juno's voice said through his comlink. "Who is that?" The Togrutan women asked. "My pilot, could you let her out before we go please?" He replied. She nodded and the ship dropped carefully. "Juno come out here, I met someone who might be able to help us." "Copy Starkiller, I'll be right there." The ramp lowered and Juno walked out. She looked in surprise at the other women. "Starkiller? Where have I heard that before?" The Togrutan asked herself. She gasped and said "You're Darth Vader's apprentice!" Her lightsaber was once again out and ready for use. "H-How…," he stuttered. "Was Darth Vader's apprentice, was. As far as he knows, I'm dead." She sighed and the blade disappeared. "So he didn't give up like I had hoped." She said softly. "What do you mean? How do you know Darth Vader?" Galen asked. She looked at the sky as she said, "I guess that's one answer I can give now…my name is Ahsoka Tano, and I know your name because you were one of the few things Obi-Wan would talk about in his last transmissions to me." Somehow, the strange double-talk had disappeared and Galen sensed that Ahsoka was finally speaking from her heart of hearts. But that didn't matter at the moment. "You knew Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he said in shock, "How do you…WHY do you know all this?" "I already said," she said with a slightly wicked, teasing smile, "I'll tell you when we get to my house." She stood up, lifted the Rogue Shadow again and started walking to the trees. "While we travel," she said, still grinning slightly at her fortune, "you must only step where I step; never touch anything that I haven't touched, and keep your voice to a bare minimum: EVERYTHING is deadly here." And she slipped into the forest, followed by Galen, Juno and the Rouge Shadow. The plants glared at them in brilliant reds, purples, yellows, oranges and greens as they bounded from giant root to giant root. There were no rocks to prove a safe zone, but Galen got the distinct feeling that what few rocks WERE here were just as dangerous. If Juno was having trouble, Galen gave her a little force help to make sure she stayed with them. They had jumped from a particularly vast trunk to a blanket of green, spongy material when Galen first dared to comment, "This doesn't look as dangerous as you say," Ahsoka quickly turned, "Don't step anywhere…," she began, but as Galen's shoe had immediately begun to steam, he had returned it to Ahsoka's own footprint. "What was that?" He asked the hairs on his neck prickling. "Acid Moss," Ahsoka said wryly, "It developed the acid in order to eradicate anything that might block its' sunlight. There are, of course, patches that fail to produce the acid, but step anywhere else and you'll lose a foot." Juno shuddered, "Now I see what you are getting at." She whispered. Ahsoka smiled, "you did, however, last a lot longer than my students." "STUDENTS?" Galen said incredulously. Ahsoka laughed quietly, but hard, "Are—are you pouting?" She said through her fit of giggles. "No, I," Galen tried to explain, Juno laughing as well didn't help but Ahsoka shushed them, "We have a stalker," she explained, "right over…there." Galen hadn't seen anything, but he barely felt something. But Juno had to ask, "Sorry…where?" Ahsoka sighed "You are not force sensitive are you?" Juno shook her head. "Vader picked me himself, to be Galen's pilot." Ahsoka nodded before saying "He did that on purpose, that way your force abilities wouldn't be challenged and you could remain on the dark side." She chuckled and whispered "But obviously it didn't work, Skyguy's plans only worked sometimes." "I suppose so," Galen said in surprise, not having heard Ahsoka's last sentence. "Then relax, close your eyes, and don't tense up no matter what you feel." As it was very similar to the simple meditation Kota had taught him, Galen found it easy to do so. However, he almost lost his concentration at the incredible feeling that greeted him. "Yes," he heard Ahsoka sigh, "You see that the planet is alive with more than Flora and Fauna." Indeed, the very atmosphere and soil carried a vivid life to it that made the visible forms pale in comparison. However, he could also sense certain…clots…of energy that either stayed still or moved with a purpose. One in particular seemed quite large, and was shifting slightly to his left and front. He opened his eyes slowly, as if out of a deep sleep. "That felt…incredible." He said sincerely. "I felt the same way when I first arrived," Ahsoka said, "And if you give it time, you will eventually even be able to sense the Aing Tii colors." "The what?" he asked. Ahsoka chuckled once again. She really was the most humorous Jedi he had known…though to be honest he had only actually known two and a sith lord. And the first had seemed insane for a while. "Yet another thing I can tell you when we arrive," she commented. "There is something watching us." Galen said. "Yes," Ahsoka replied idly, "I know there's a beast here. We call it the 'Irecat' and as long as we're confident it won't attack." Seeing that Galen was curious, she turned to him and said, "it senses the emotions of prey items with exceptional precision and only attacks those items that show debilitating emotions like fear or grief. This entire planet, in scientific terms, is teeming with midichlorians." "Midiwhat?" he asked, embarrassed. "Are you sure you trained?" Ahsoka asked, "Vader would surely have told you of Midichlorians…especially since it's an effective way of finding force sensitive's." Galen flushed, "Actually, he only taught me how to manipulate the force, and use a lightsaber. He never wanted me to identify Force users, only take them out." "Ah yes, he always was the kind to ensure the basics before the unnecessary. And he probably wanted you capable as fast as possible." She turned to him with narrowed eyes, "I'm afraid your training has left gaps in your knowledge. That and I've learned a lot more about the Force while in exile." "Hey," Galen said indignantly, "I am capable of using a lightsaber." "But you're only capable of using the fourth and fifth forms," Ahsoka said quietly. "Er, there're forms? I thought they way you fought differed because of your stance?" he questioned. Ahsoka covered her eyes and groaned, "Yes, there are forms. You only know the Shien and Ataru. Or at least you didn't change forms whenever I changed forms. I specialize in those two, and there are a total of seven major forms. I know most of them." "So," Galen said in an effort to regain control of the situation, "Could you tell me more about this Irecat? Or the Acid Moss? Why are they even capable of doing these things?" "All right," Ahsoka replied as she stopped walking, "I can give you a little more info to appease you until our arrival. The Acid Moss produces acid in direct proportion to the amount of shade that covers it. No shade equals no acid, because there are no longer plants blocking it from it's' life source. That's why you were safe on the patch you landed on. The Irecat senses emotion through something completely different from body language or pheromones like creatures from other planets do. Instead, it senses the flow of midichlorians within them. Midichlorians, by the way, are the microbacteria that allow species to manipulate the Force." She smiled, "this is where the Irecat gets its' Godlike knowledge of the opponent: it simply knows from the pattern of the Force whether a target can survive its' attack. It's almost like the Irecat can see the future of any battle that it might get involved in. Unfortunately, that means that its' midichlorian sense becomes more accurate with enemies that are stronger with the Force." Galen shivered and Ahsoka once again chuckled. She looked to the trees and brushed a finger against a small blue fruit. "This planet has evolved with midichlorians at its center. Everything is designed to take advantage of the Force's presence…and it all starts with this little fruit." Galen stared at it in surprise. Just that little thing? He thought, what wonders are on this planet, even beyond Ahsoka? After another couple of minutes the first rock Galen had seen on this planet appeared. It was nestled among small trees and contained a large hole in the front that Ahsoka entered, waving him to follow. Immediately, he and Juno were ambushed by a flurry of little wings. "Ack!" they said as they waved away the little beasts. They squawked angrily at the two flashing little teeth until Ahsoka whistled. "Calm down, you guys," Ahsoka said, "It's a friend." In reaction, the wings resolved into two small, four limbed beasts that chattered in agitation. With a nod and a smile, Ahsoka allowed them to settle on her shoulders. She raised a hand and the giant rock clogging the inner entrance rolled aside as easily as a normal door. She set down the Rogue Shadow and gestured for them to enter. Inside there was a basic house setting. A table with a few chairs, some shelves that held different books and items, and a few glowing balls that were meant to be a light source. Ahsoka sat down and motioned for Juno and Galen to do the same. 


	3. Chapter 2 Story Time

Authors Note- Hey everybody sorry this chapter is kinda short, but it gets done what it needs too and I like where it ended. So yeah, Review!

Chapter 2- Story Time  
Ahsoka POV  
"So you want to tell me your story first or should I tell you mine?" Starkiller and Juno looked at each other and Starkiller said "How do you know about Darth Vader?" I chuckled and said "So my story first." I used the force to bring them each a cup of water, this story is quite long. I took a deep breath and said "You're both aware of Order 66 correct?" They nodded. "Well when it was executed I was back at the Jedi Temple. I heard sounds of blaster fire and felt the deaths of many through the Force. I was a padawan at the time, so I thought it was my duty to the Jedi to investigate what was happening. I left my quarters and saw a few clone troopers. The clone wars were in the final stages of repair to the worlds. I was familiar with one of them, Captain Rex of the 501st regiment. He was my Master's second in command aside from me. I asked him what was happening and he looked away from me. Before any of his men could notice me he sent them away. He explained to me what was going on and told me to run away and never come back. That way there would be at least one Jedi somewhere in the galaxy. I got a few things from my room and decided that if I was going to be one of the last Jedi then I should save some Jedi artifacts. I snuck to the archives by staying in the vents. I managed to get the book with the Jedi code in it, the original. But that was about it, I heard some troopers coming so I ran. I was on my way out of the temple when I ran into him. I couldn't believe he was running this attack. I thought I would be able to fight him so I got ready too. He stopped me."  
_Flashback  
"Ahsoka?" he breathed. His hood fell and I gasped. "M-Master? You're the one doing all this? Killing all the Jedi?" My lightsaber dropped lower but was still unsheathed. "Sorry Snips, I want to be more powerful, strong enough to even save people from death. Only the dark side can let me do that." "You're insane! That won't happen! Whoever told you that is lying." He looked at the ground, "Maybe so, but I have to try." "So what, are you going to kill me, like you did all those others and innocents?" "Come with me." He said. He really has gone insane. "I will never turn to the dark side. I'd rather die." "Please Ahsoka, I can't kill you. You're one of the people I'm doing this for." "I will never join you." Tears started falling and I whispered "I looked up to you Skyguy. I had always wanted to be like you. Not anymore." "If you don't want to kill me and I refuse to join you, then let me go and live in peace." He closed his eyes and said "Go, go now, and never reveal yourself to anyone." _  
"Anakin let me go. I was the only Jedi to escape that temple as far as I know. A few others had survived while on missions but I was the only to get out of the temple. I took my star fighter and a hyperspace ring and went to one planet I knew I would never have to face my master again. He despised Tatooine, it was his home planet. I didn't know any details but I knew he hated going there and only did when it was absolutely necessary. I lived there, posing as a smuggler for a few months. I discovered that an old friend of my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was also living there. He helped me finish my training to become a Jedi Knight. I thought my life would be just fine after that, I had finally become a Knight, I was with a friend and no one was trying to kill me. Then the empire arrived. The emperor and Darth Vader showed up on Tatooine to hire bounty hunters or something. Vader came to the place I was staying and killed the family. When I figured out that he was in fact my old master I almost turned to the dark side in hatred right then and there. He offered me another chance to join him, this time I had to focus on declining. But I did stay on the light side. He was so angry that he attacked me. We fought and I managed to cut off one of his arms, not that it mattered since it was already a robotic one. I fled the planet before the emperor showed up. I don't know what happened to Master Kenobi. I wasn't sure where to go but I guess the force wanted to me to find another Jedi so I ended up on Dagobah. I found Grand Master Yoda there and he officially knighted me. I told him what had happened to me and he told me that he had dueled with the emperor. Who had been the chancellor of the Republic since the Naboo crisis. Master Yoda taught me how to mostly mask my force powers and then I came here. I've been here for about two years. Over that time I have heard various rumors about some Jedi still being alive, but I never had a chance to go investigate myself." I looked at the ground, not sure what to say next. "Do the natives know you're here?" Juno asked. I nodded, "Yes some of them saw me land, others heard through word of mouth but eventually they all found out that a strange Togrutan women was living deep in the forest. None of them know I'm a Jedi or even anything more than my species and that how I'd prefer to keep it. I don't want the empire finding out I'm alive and sending bounty hunters after me." I chuckled softly. "Considering who I am, Vader himself would probably come." No one said anything for a while; I decided to break to tension. "So what's your story Starkiller? How did you end up becoming Skyguy's new apprentice?" He tensed up a little and I felt his emotions change into anger. Before he started I said "If you're going to become a Jedi, you have to learn to let go of your anger and hatred. If you don't you'll end up like he did, which from what I've gathered about you is the last thing you want." He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. I nodded approvingly and he said "Vader found me when I was very young. According to him I was five standard years old. He killed my father in front of my eyes and took me back to his personal ship. From that point on he started training me in the ways of the Dark Side and how to use a lightsaber. For some reason he was always annoyed with the grip I use but he would never tell me why." I smiled but didn't interrupt him. "Finally when he decided I was done with my training, only a little while ago he sent me on my first real mission. I was sent to kill Jedi Knight Rahm Kota, when it was all said and done both Vader and I thought I had succeeded so he sent me to kill Kazden Paratus. I did truly succeed that time and Vader gave me my final task. He sent me to Felucia to kill the last Jedi council member, Master Shaak Ti." While he was telling of the dark deeds he did for Vader I felt guilt, pain, anguish, and remorse for all the Jedi he murdered. "From what you said happened to you I assume that Vader was wrong and Shaak Ti wasn't the last. I arrived back on his ship and well, he killed me." I gave him a confused look. He nodded and said "Yes he killed me, but then he somehow brought me back to life. I'm not really sure how. After that I tasked with basically creating a rebellion against the empire. I found Kota, not dead but very drunk at a cantina in cloud city; he helped us gather senators and a few others willing to help. Eventually they all got themselves kidnapped, so I went to the Death Star to save them. In the end Vader betrayed me, again. I took him on and won, but I chose to save Kota and the others instead of killing him. I fought with the emperor and sacrificed myself to save Juno and the senators." "Three questions. What's a Death Star? How are you living now? What was it like when you died?" He smiled at the last two. "The Death Star is a massive space station that has a super laser that's rumored to be strong enough to wipe whole cities off of a planet. As far as I know it is still up there but not operational because when I left it, it was completely empty. I'm living because when I died I met Master Ti on the force plain, which is the place all Jedi go before moving on to the afterlife. She told me that I was a chosen one of some kind and that I am still needed in the land of the living. As for what it was like dying, I didn't get to experience much of it. But when I arrived on the force plain, Master Ti took me to meet my parents and that was unbelievable. I also found out that my true name is Galen Marek. Vader just didn't want me to have any connection to my past so he called me Starkiller." I nodded in understanding. "So now that that's all settled I would like to know something of you Galen." He nodded. "What is it that you want from me? Why did you come in search of another Jedi?" He took a deep breath and said "Master Tano, will you train me as your apprentice?" 


	4. Chapter 3I am my former Master's

Chapter 3- I am my former Master's apprentice's apprentice.  
Galen POV  
"You want to, to be my apprentice?" She stuttered. I nodded and said "If I am to become a real Jedi Knight I need someone to train me. You're the only one who can." She put her hand over her forehead and sighed. "I don't know if I can. I mean I didn't exactly get a full apprenticeship either. If Master Kenobi is still alive than he'd be your best bet."  
"We don't know if he is, we know you are and you have been knighted."

She closed her eyes and stroked her two side lekku. She sighed again. "If I do take you as my apprentice then you have to swear that you will remain focused on your goal. You must control your anger, hatred, and all those emotions that will lead you back to the dark side. I understand why you feel most of those, but that doesn't mean that you will be allowed to give into them. I need your promise that you will follow through and not give up no matter what happens."  
I nodded and said "I swear in the name of my parents the late Kento and Mallie Marek that I will act like a real Jedi padawan would, even given the situation in the galaxy."  
She smiled and nodded. "Well let's get started then." She stood up and walked over to the shelves. Ahsoka pulled a worn, extremely old book out of its place and brought it over.  
"In a normal setting, I would not even think of using this but desperate times call for desperate measures." She blew a layer of dust off the book, reveling it to be the original Jedi code. She slid it across the stone table and slyly smiled. "Start reading."  
Juno chuckled and Ahsoka looked like she was having trouble suppressing a giggle.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.  
"Wish I was, my master made me do the same thing. He said that it didn't just teach you everything but it taught you discipline and patience." I rolled my eyes.  
"What are you going to do for all the things you can't teach me?"  
"I'm not sure. I suppose we could always go and see Master Kenobi." She said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we just go through with our original plan Galen?" Juno suggested.  
"Which would be?" Ahsoka asked her.

"If we were unable to find a Jedi Knight or Master then we were going to go to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Hopefully there I would be able to learn from the archives." I told her. She shrugged and thought for a moment.  
"That will work. Yes that will work just fine. Let me get the few important things I have and we can leave this planet." She stood up and walked over to the shelves again. This time though she grabbed an odd looking metal backpack with a symbol I was unfamiliar with on it. As she was filling it with books and other items Juno asked "What does that emblem mean?"  
"Oh this? It was the insignia for the republic during the Clone Wars. This is one of the only things I was able to save from that time." Ahsoka said. She finished and said "Okay let's get going." We exited her house and walked onto the Rogue Shadow.

"Juno can you start up the ship and I'll show Ahsoka to her room." Juno nodded and went to the cockpit. I led her to my room; it was one of the only two bedrooms on the ship. Juno was using the other so that she could actually have a real bed instead of the pilot's chair. I opened the door and said "You can stay here."  
"I sense that this room belongs to you. Why are you letting me stay here?" She said.

"There are only two bedrooms on the ship, one is Juno's the other is mine. You can use mine; I can stay in my meditation room."

She raised an eyebrow and said "how big is your meditation room?"  
"Large enough for me to practice in. Why?"

"It is customary for a padawan and their master to stay in the same room. Since this room isn't big enough for that, I'll stay with you in the meditation room."

"You don't have too; I'm used to being by myself. PROXY will just attack you…" No he wouldn't PROXY was gone he was left on Corellia. She must have felt or noticed how I broke off.

"Who's PROXY?" She asked quietly.

"He was my training droid. But when he tried to save me from Vader he ended up in pieces. He was my best friend." I chuckled softly to myself, imagining his mechanical voice apologizing for not killing me as his primary programming instructed him to do so.

"This droid was special to you, wasn't he?" I nodded.

"I had him since I was very young. Vader gave him to me so that I could train against other warriors. Mostly Jedi."

"How did you train against Jedi?" I started walking back to the cockpit, she followed me.

"PROXY was a holo-droid. He was able to take on the look of anyone in his data base. Also he had the fighting styles of each program, mimicking them perfectly. He even had special repulsors that allowed him to do a simulated force push. I wish he was still alive, he'd have loved to make a module of you." She smiled.

"How would you get better? Wouldn't you or him constantly be holding back so that you didn't destroy him or he kill you?" I chuckled.

"Who said we were holding back? His primary programming was to kill me. When I won, it would be a simple fix to put him back to working order. Sometimes he was able to fix himself." She looked astonished. We got to the cockpit then.

"I am still confused. If you broke him often, then how did Vader kill him?"

"Vader cut him through some of his main wiring. That ended him."

"Are you two talking about PROXY?" Juno asked.

"Yes, I was telling Master Tano about him." I told her.

"Take the steering for a moment; I have a surprise for you." She said and got up out of her chair. I sat down and waited for her to return. Juno came back in a few minutes later holding a pile of scrap metal. There were many wires and odd pieces poking out as well. It couldn't be? She set down the pieces and spread them out.  
"How?" I asked. I stood up and momentarily forgot about the ship. Luckily Ahsoka had the thought to grab the steering mechanism with the force so that we didn't go off course in hyperspace. Lying on the ground were the three separate pieces of PROXY. Some wires were loose and he was a slight bit rusted in some places, but other than that and the obvious things, he was in one piece.

"How did you get him?" I asked her, astonished.

"Well after you 'died' senator Organa thought that we should go get him because he may hold information that could help us. Unfortunately we were all unable to fix him. I was hoping you could?" Juno explained.

"I don't know, I've never seen him this damaged before." I said while examining the remains. "I'll try, he deserves it. He did so much for me. If I can't, then I'll do everything in my power to figure out how." I looked at my droid as if willing him to come alive. I may be strong with the force, but not that strong.

"If you'll give me the honor, I would like to help you rebuild PROXY. Back when I was a padawan, Master Skywalker and I would often upgrade our fighters and R2. I am pretty good at building things." Ahsoka, well Master Tano said.

"Of course you can help Master. I just hope we are able to fix him." I said, semi-sullenly.

"Galen, why don't you take PROXY to your meditation room and I'll get your toolbox?" Juno said. She may not be a Jedi but she could sometimes feel my emotions better than I could. I nodded and picked up the pieces in my arms. I walked to my sanctuary and set him down. I noticed that Master Tano wasn't with me. Had she sensed that I needed a moment to regain control over my emotions? If so then she was already an excellent master. I sat down on the ground and took my lightsaber off my belt. I pushed the button and the aqua blade glowed in my eyes. I let it float in front of me. I stared into the plasma and connected to the Force. This was my way of meditating. When I was a sith I used to gaze into the blood red blade of my lightsaber, hoping to glimpse the future. It never worked; only when I had made the choice to save Kota and the senators did the force allow me to have a vision. I remember explaining it to Juno.

Flashback

_I was lying in the extra chair in the cockpit of my ship, my eyes closed, trying to focus on the Force. "What are you doing?" Juno asked. Her voice sounded a bit startled. "Meditating. Jedi can sometimes, see visions of the future." I replied calmly. "Have you ever done this before?" Her accented voice asked in the same startled tone. I smiled a little and simply said "I've never been a Jedi before." If she responded I didn't hear her. I was aboard a giant space station. I could see the senators and Kota. They were all looking at something I couldn't see, deep worry and concern painted across each of their faces. I heard the sound of a lightsaber, stationary. The quiet humming was ominous yet calming. "Do it. Kill me; give in to your anger. You want to do it, become one with the dark side once again." It was the emperor's voice. Kota walked over out of my sight. "Leave him boy. He's beaten." Kota's gentle voice said. "I'd be doing the galaxy a favor. You don't know what he's capable of." It was my voice. My sight moved and I was looking at myself. My lightsaber was poised over the emperor's throat. Kota put his hand on my shoulder. "If you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you started." I took a deep breath and my lightsaber retracted. "Get the senators out of here. I'll be right behind you." I said. Kota turned and the emperor shot purple sith lighting at him. Kota fell to the ground convulsing and the vision ended. "KOTA!" I yelled, sitting up. _

"_What? What did you see?" Juno asked. "A massive, space station." I whispered. _

That was the moment that had changed everything. If I hadn't had that vision then we might not have gotten to the death star in time to save them. There was so much going on now since I came back. Juno and I had found Master Tano, learned that Ahsoka and I were very similar since we were technically both the apprentices of the same person, finding out PROXY was not gone forever, and to top it all off I was prophesized to save the galaxy from the sith. Great, now I think I know how Anakin Skywalker felt during the clone wars.

"Galen?" Ahsoka's voice asked.

"In here." I said, breaking my trance.

My master walked in carrying my tool box. "Juno said that I should give you a minute. Do you want me to leave?"

I stood up and shook my head. "No I'm okay now, thank you."

She smiled and said "So let's get started then."


	5. Chapter 4 Discovery

AN- A pretty short chapter but I promised some other fans that I would update at least once by Tuesday. I'm planning on maybe, possibly updating again before/by then. I just watched _A New Hope_ tonight and I am FULL of ideas. Only problem is, they take place a little later and I don't want to pull a lazy author and be all "3 years later, 2 months later, etc." But I want you guys' opinion. Would you rather I don't do the lazy thing with more filler stuff, but have it with a little action or skip an extended amount of time and get to action faster? Please let me know.

PS-The first part of this chapter is in Vader's POV, I got this idea after a reader on asked me why the death star was empty when Galen wakes up. This got me thinking and voila! This chapter was formed. So thank you JediOrSithAH, for the awesome chapter idea.

Chapter 4- Discovery

Vader POV

I strode through the death star hallways, nothing could distract me. I had learned that no one had bothered to move my apprentice's body. He was so strong in the Force; I had to be sure he was dead. The usually automatic doors leading to the emperor's former throne room did not open when I approached them. I gestured with my hand and they slid open with the aid of the Force. The room was in ruins. Wires and support beams were hanging from the ceiling. Metal shrapnel was piled all around. It looked as though a bomb had been set off. Which technically one had. Now, to find him. Slowly I began my pain-staking search of the room. I did not leave one thing unturned; if he had somehow managed to escape or survive then we wouldn't stand a chance against the rebels. He couldn't have survived though? Soon after he had died I remember searching for his life force, there was none leading me to believe he was dead. From the ship I had taken to leave this godforsaken place, I had seen with my own eyes his force presence leave his body in the form of a massive column of light. That must have destroyed this room. Those ignorant stormtroopers had suggested we evacuate. They had no idea what had caused the explosion, I did. My apprentice's force repulse. But if they discovered that both Sidious and myself had been defeated by a mere boy, then the results would be disastrous, both for us and them. So we went along with it, all of the station had been evacuated because of an 'explosive threat'. If only they knew the half of it. We had waited long enough, a few days were enough for a few troopers to go in and check if it was safe. It was of course so we were allowed back aboard the station. I pushed away another pile of rubble and just like the others, nothing. I yelled out in anger, throwing a chunk of twisted metal against the wall. I shouldn't be the one searching through this debris. I was Darth Vader, sith lord and apprentice to Darth Sidious. I wasn't some junk hoarder. How foolish I was to take an apprentice so early into my life as a sith lord. I originally had been planning to overthrow the emperor but that plan was quickly abandoned when he discovered what I was doing. That young orphaned boy that I had taken from his home was the cause of all my problems. The emperor wanted him to kill me, Sidious wanted a stronger apprentice. I was 'just a shadow of my former self' as he had put it. I needed to kill him, but I could not do it alone. The only way I could have done it was if I had the help of Starkiller. The solution to my problem was also the cause, how ironic. When he had sacrificed himself to save the rebels I had felt something. A feeling that I hadn't felt ever since I became Vader. Remorse. I had felt sadness when I had realized he was dead. He could have been my son. His amount of power was greater than any being ever known. The same way I had been when I was discovered by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on Tatooine. I didn't know what happened to Padmè after my battle with Obi-Wan. If she had given birth to our child or not. All I knew is that she had died, that I had killed her. I had turned so that I would gain the power to save my loved ones from death. He couldn't have been my son though, I would have felt it. I had failed, Padmè was dead, and Ahsoka likely was as well. I was truly alone in the galaxy; I didn't even have an apprentice. I was a failure as a Jedi and a Sith. The last pile of rubble loomed in front of me. If I couldn't find his body… I gripped the top few pieces and threw them to the side. Slowly I continued, the pressure weighed heavily on me. The last few scraps were all that stood between me and him. I pushed the last one away and growled in fury. All that was there were the remains of his crushed lightsaber. In utter rage the force exploded out of me, sending shrapnel flying in every direction. Even when I was sure he was dead, he escapes! A stormtrooper rushed in to make sure everything was okay, I didn't think. In a millisecond, he was dead, a victim to my rage. That boy was the bane of my existence. I should have killed him when I killed his father. I couldn't tell my master that he was still alive. He would kill me. I had to find Starkiller, before the emperor discovered what happened. And when I did, I would personally make sure he stayed dead this time.

Ahsoka POV

I was helping Galen fix PROXY when he suddenly cried out in pain. Clutching his head, he fell to the floor. I ran over and said frantically "Galen? Galen? Are you okay?" He yelled again.

"What's happening?" Juno yelled as she ran into the room.

"I'm not sure, all of a sudden he just became like this!"

Juno grabbed his hand and said "Galen, tell me what's wrong." He yelled again. My apprentice gritted his teeth and whispered "Vader figured it out."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth again. He didn't answer; he must be in too much pain.

"Can you help him?" Juno asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try." I replied. I put my hands on his chest and focused on his force energy. Using my own I concentrated on calming him down. I used as much power as I could to tap into his. Somehow it worked and I was hit by the shock of his pain. I gritted my teeth and acted as though I was meditating. Since our energies were connected he would feel calmed down as well. Well at least that was the plan. It seemed to be working. His breaths gradually slowed down to a normal pace, his hands relaxed, and eventually he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" Juno asked him, stroking his face. I bit my tongue, now wasn't the time to lecture him on attachments.

He took a deep breath and repeated his earlier statement. "Vader figured it out."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He realized I'm not dead. Now he's going to be after me, he tried to kill me twice already and he's definitely upset that he failed both times." He looked up at us. "He won't rest until he's succeeded." He continued.

"Our lives just got a whole lot harder didn't it?" I said.


	6. Chapter 5So much for Cloaking

AN-Sorry for the long wait, I forgot that I hadn't put this chapter up. My bad. Hope you like it? Comment, favorite, critique whatever just give me some feedback.

Chapter 5- So much for cloaking

Galen POV

"We must get to Coruscant as soon as possible. Vader has probably already sent troopers after me." I told them.

"Our ETA is about an hour." Juno said, while pushing various buttons on the ships dashboard.

"Let's go spar Galen. It'll help you get things off your mind." Master Tano said, understandingly.

I nodded and we walked to my meditation room. The second we got in there she unsheathed her saber and jumped at me. I barely blocked it and she smiled.

"Good thing you're quick, or else you'd be dead by now." She said with a wink.

I smiled and we went at it. Swing, swing, spin, parry, swing, flip, block we kept this up over and over. Then she switched from her Arturo grip to Soresu. Slowly I gained the advantage and put her on the defensive. My backhand Juyo/Shien style was strong and fluid. I flipped over her head, barely missing her tall montrals. We paused, staying in our stances catching our breath. I swung and we went at it again. All of a sudden the ship shook and there was the sound of an explosion. I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" I asked. I leaped up and deactivated my saber. We both rushed out of the room and to the cockpit.

"What happened?" I asked Juno, worriedly.

"TIE fighters. They found us somehow. I could've sworn the cloaking device was fully operational. Can you go check the stygium crystals?" She was in her pilot mode. Her fingers, flying across the controls so fast I could barely see what she was doing. I briefly heard Juno tell Ahsoka to do something but I was already down the corridor. I took the panel off of the device and jumped back. The heat was enormous; the only problem with stygium crystals was their tendency to overheat when used for too long or at too much power. I cleared the smoke with my hand and saw a confirmation of my idea. I ran back to the cockpit and Ahsoka was sitting in the gunner's seat, firing at our attackers.

"Crystals are overheated." I informed them.

She swore in Corelian and grabbed the controls.

"Our only chance is to take out those fighters before they can call for reinforcements. Problem is we can only get them if they come in front of the ship." Ahsoka said.

I got an idea. I smiled and said "Juno open the back hatch." She turned and looked at me, confusion written on her face.

"Trust me; you remember what happened when we went back to Raxus Prime? TIE fighters are a lot smaller than star destroyers." She smiled and said "Good luck, oh and don't forget a helmet and suit."

Before Ahsoka could ask what we meant, I ran out of the cockpit. Quickly donning a protective suit and helmet so I wouldn't die, I had already had that happen once I didn't need to be dead in the vacuum of space again.

She opened the hatch and I used the force to hold myself steady on the end of the ramp.

I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me. Using the power of the force, I waited for one of the fighters to come into my view. My eyes snapped open and I grabbed it. The full size imperial fighter was nothing to me. With a simple gesture I crushed it. Seeing what happened one of the other fighters turned and began firing at me. I quickly repeated the process before it could get close enough to hit me. One by one I plucked the ships out of the sky, crushing each and everyone. I barely felt someone approach me. I crushed the last one with no trouble. I turned around and saw Ahsoka. She was looking at me with fascination. We walked back into the ship and I yelled "Close the hatch Juno, we're safe!"

My master and I removed our suits and I wiped my brow out of habit. I hadn't even broken a sweat.

"How did you do that? I've never in all my years seen someone destroy anything as big as that, let alone something moving." Ahsoka asked.

I shrugged and said "When we went back to Raxus Prime to get the empires attention a star destroyer was escaping and I couldn't let that happen. Kota told me that I had the power to bring it down if I focused. I found that I could, it took some effort and I had some injuries afterward but I was able to pull a star destroyer out of the sky."

She looked astonished. "That's unbelievable. You just pulled it down?"

I nodded.

"You're stronger than I thought kid." She turned and walked away.

I followed her back to the cockpit and was greeted by Juno.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she embraced me.

"I fine Juno. That was simple compared to some of the other things I've done." I said, stroking her hair.

She chuckled and sat back down. "Well that little fiasco was a good distraction. We've arrived to Coruscant." She pulled a lever and the stars returned back to their normal shape.

(On Coruscant)

"Ah home, I haven't been here since order 66 was issued." Ahsoka said.

The whole planet was one big city. For a very long time, this planet was the capitol of the republic. Before the empire it was a hub of political activity. The senate building was here, the Jedi temple as well; people came here from all over the galaxy. Now it was nothing like what it once was. Many of the buildings were crumbling; fires could be seen all over. I sensed sadness and fear. The people who still lived here were constant victims of theft, beatings, drug trade and just about every form of crime known in the galaxy. Juno flew us to the ruins of the once majestic Jedi temple. I heard Ahsoka gasp at the sight of it. I was used to seeing things like this but it still pained me to see the symbol of the former peacekeepers just barely standing.

"Where can we land?" Juno asked quietly.

"There is a hangar around the other side, but I'm not sure if it is still usable. You may just want to land wherever you can." Ahsoka responded just as softly.

There was a landing pad that was open; Juno chose that to land on.

"We can't cloak it so we'll just have to hope that the security systems will be enough." She said.

"No one without a speeder can come up here, and I don't see any reason why someone would want to." Ahsoka said.

The ship landed and Juno pushed a button, opening a secret compartment where she kept her blaster.

"You're coming with us?" I said.

"Well I'm certainly not staying here. Who knows how long you two will be?" she replied.

I shrugged and Ahsoka said "It could be extremely dangerous; I'm not sure what we'll find in there."

"I can protect myself, I'm not just a good pilot, I'm a pretty good shot too." She said with some sass.

My master looked to me and I said "It's true; she can take care of herself."

Ahsoka chuckled and said "Then what are we waiting for?"

She led the way down the ramp; Juno closed it and activated the security systems.

I pulled my lightsaber off my belt and held it ready. Juno took the safety off her blaster. Ahsoka left her saber where it was.

"You realize there could be imperials in there? The emperor is pretty fond of leaving stormtroopers in places where they could maybe be needed sometime in the next ten years." I told her.

She smiled and said "I know, I want to see you in action. I'll on help if needed."

I sighed and we came to the door. A statue stood on either side, brandishing a lightsaber. The weapons crossed over each other and the door, preventing it from opening.

"How do we get in?" Juno asked.

"That is a good question Juno." Ahsoka said with a sly smile. She knew how, she just wasn't going to tell me.

I tried force pushing it open but it had no effect. Then I used my lightsaber to try and cut a door. The stone was too thick. I went back over to Ahsoka and Juno.

"There's no way, we're going to have to try another door." I said.

"There is no other door, and there is a way. There are many solutions to one problem. To be a Jedi you must learn that." Ahsoka said, sagely.

I examined the door. Then the statues. There was a minute opening on the arms of each statue, indicating it could move. Could that be the way? I used the force to grab the lightsaber of one of the statues. I carefully moved it so that it was straight up. Then I did the same on the other.

There was the sound of a mechanism moving and the stone doors swung open.

I saw Ahsoka smile. "Good job Galen, you've learned to conquer defeatism. One of the necessary steps to self-discipline. If this had been normal times, you and I as master and padawan would have been locked out of the temple until you figured that out. Every padawan must pass the test." She told me.

"What are the other steps?" I asked.

"Conquer arrogance, just because you can use the force doesn't mean you are a higher being. That is something the sith don't understand. Conquer overconfidence, no one is invincible, not even a Jedi. Conquer defeatism; there is always a solution even if it isn't always obvious. Conquer stubbornness, it is better end a conflict peacefully then to win or lose. Conquer recklessness; speed of attack doesn't always lead to success. Conquer curiosity, use the force to learn, do not get into others business. Conquer aggression; use the force for defense and knowledge not for attack. Conquer external loyalties, Jedi are loyal to the order, not to anything else. Conquer materialism; a Jedi only has what is necessary for to live, nothing else. That is what every Jedi learns in order to gain the self-discipline that is needed to become a Jedi Master. Many Jedi struggle with one of these or another, some more than most. The consequence though is very severe. Without self-discipline it is much too easy for someone to turn to the dark side. It is very important you live by these rules." She said wisely.

"What about the Jedi code? I thought that Jedi were supposed to live by that?" I questioned.

"Correct you are my young padawan, the code is important. But in these times, I think that this is better suited. Plus, you don't seem like the kind of person that would easily be able to follow the code." She said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6 The Temple

AN- Very little action, this is more of a filler chapter. I need your guy's opinion. The next chapter will have some important things, but it's mostly just like a monologue of learning. Would you rather I write that out and it be fairly boring or that I skip it and say something like "A few weeks/months later" which seems lazy to me. It's up to you guys; tell me what you think please. The sooner I know the sooner I can finish the next chapter.

Chapter 6- The Temple

Galen POV

We entered the Temple and Ahsoka gasped at the sight of it. There were broken pieces of statues strewn about. As well as some bodies left over from the initial attack and some of the subsequent ones. There were rusty colored splatters on the floors, and walls. Some of the bodies belong to Jedi; others to stormtroopers, there were significantly less stormtroopers than there were Jedi.

"This is horrible, when I left some Jedi were dead but not nearly this many." Ahsoka whispered.

Juno and I were silent; Ahsoka needed a moment to take it in. She began walking around looking at some of the bodies. Most likely making sure she didn't know any of them. Each one, she would cover their face. After she finished she walked back over. She wiped her eyes and said "We need to give them a Jedi funeral."

"There are so many, we can't possibly do it for every single one individually." Juno said.

"You're right, but they deserve it. Each one of them was ruthlessly murdered, without even time to prepare for an attack." She said, sadly.

She turned to me and said "Help me move them closer together." She put her hands out and carefully began placing the bodies near each other so that when the time came we could burn them easier and safer.

We moved through the Temple repeating this process. She would look, cover them, we'd move them and continue.

Eventually we got to the padawan quarters. She led us to one of the rooms and punched in the code on the door panel. It slid open and we went inside. The door slid shut behind us and she flipped on the light switch.

There were cobwebs around the room and everything had a layer of dust on it. I noticed on one of the shelves were a few pictures. One had a very young Togruta girl and a Kel-Dor man in it. Another had the same Togruta only she was a bit older, now she had a lightsaber hilt on her waist. The next was the same girl, older once again and a man. He had short brown hair and a scar on his eye. He was wearing armor with the same insignia as Ahsoka's backpack. He had a lightsaber on his hip as well.

"Are these of you?" Juno asked looking at the pictures.

Ahsoka walked over and wiped the dust off of them. She looked at the first two for a moment and smiled.

"Yes they are. This one was taken when I first came to the Temple; this one was when I first became a padawan." She pointed to each in turn.

She looked at the last one and her smile turned to a small frown.

"That is him isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded and said "This is me and my master. A few years before order 66."

"He looks so happy; I can't believe that he became Vader." Juno said.

She set it down and took off the backpack, setting it on the small cot.

She went to a drawer and pulled it open. I walked over and saw it had a few thermal detonators and a couple EMP grenades. She took them out and placed them in the pack.

"I didn't have time to take these originally. But I figure they could be handy eventually." She said.

We left the room and continued through the temple.

Finally we entered into the largest room yet. There were many trees, most dead. As well as large pools of murky water.

Ahsoka gasped and said "This used to be the most beautiful room in the whole temple. It was pretty much everyone's favorite room. I used to come here to meditate all the time."

She sat at the edge of one of the pools and looked into it. A thoughtful expression on her face.

I sat next to her and felt a sudden jump in force power. She felt it too and jumped up. Juno saw and got her blaster in firing position.

"I've felt this presence before. On Felucia, when I saved Senator Organa." I said, searching for the source.

"I feel darkness, whoever this is; they are on the border of the dark side." Ahsoka said her eyes closed in concentration.

I felt it move behind us and I turned. There was a ripple in the water. All of a sudden Ahsoka turned and held her lightsaber up in the air.

There was a crash as the blade of another saber hit hers.

"Show yourself Maris." I said confidently. My master still held her ground against the force cloaked Zabrak.

Maris appeared and glared at me. She rushed and I blocked her attack. Juno leveled her blaster at her.

"No Juno, don't." I yelled at her.

She lowered her gun and I pushed Maris back a little.

"What happened to you Maris? You said you would turn your back on the dark side when I left you alive on Felucia." I accusingly said to her.

"That's just it. You left me there on that corrupted planet. I was forced to steal an imperial shuttle to get off. First my master and then you, you both left me there to try and survive." She growled at me.

"Stand down; I don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk." I said.

"Yeah right, stand down so that you have a chance to kill me? I'm not ignorant." She replied.

"You believe that Shaak Ti betrayed you don't you?" I said calmly.

"She did! She left me to die!" she said full of fury.

"She didn't mean too. I… I killed her." I said quietly.

She hesitated for a moment, but then struck again. "Then even more of a reason to kill you." She hissed.

"Vader beat you too it. He and the emperor already killed me." I said with a smile.

She stepped back and looked at me with an extremely confused face.

Now was my chance, "while I was dead I was able to speak with Master Ti. She told me that she was sorry for leaving you. She never meant for that to happen."

Maris looked astonished. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"I didn't mean to turn to the dark side. I was just so angry and upset. It just happened." She said to herself more than to us.

"We understand young one. But you must turn away from the dark side if you are ever to be redeemed in your master's eyes." Ahsoka said to her. She went over and helped her stand up.

Maris looked into her eyes and said "Are you my master?"

Ahsoka looked confused. "No I'm sorry Maris. I am not. My name is Ahsoka Tano. I knew Master Ti though, we were friends."

Maris looked ashamed. "Please help me. I want more than anything to go back. My whole life I've been switching from the dark side to the light side. I just want to stay for once." She said softly.

"We will, I promise you that." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you Master Tano." She said.

"If only Master Ti could see you now she'd be proud." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"I am proud of you Maris." A voice I recognized said

"M-Master? Is it you?" Maris stuttered. She looked around for Master Ti.

"Yes my young padawan, I am here." Shaak Ti's ghostly form appeared and she smiled.

Maris and Ahsoka looked amazed. Juno and I were used to this already.

"My Ahsoka look how big you've gotten. I'm glad to see you survived all these years. You've grown into a beautiful Togruta." Master Ti said with the upmost sincerity.

"How are you doing this Master Ti? I thought Galen…?" Ahsoka said.

"Oh he did. But unlike him, death is permanent for everyone else but not communicating isn't. Master Obi-Wan's old master, Qui-Gon Jinn taught me how to communicate through the force. And it's come quite in handy hasn't it Galen?" She replied.

I smiled and said "If it wasn't for Master Ti's help, we never would have found you Master Tano."

Ahsoka smiled and said "Well thank you Master Ti for leading them to me. But what do we do now? I can't train Galen and Maris. It's against the code for a knight to have more than one padawan. I mean I understand desperate times call for desperate measures but still."

"You are correct Ahsoka. I am not asking you to train both. You train Galen. I promise you that soon you will find a master for Maris. Right now focus on your original goal." She said.

"You want us to just leave Maris here?" I asked.

"No, of course not why would I ever ask you to do that Galen? I simply mean that it is not for any of you to teach her. Trust me, someone else will do that." She said.

"But who Master? Who will teach me? There is no one left everyone is gone." Maris said sadly.

"Not everyone Maris. I believe that Galen and Juno may know someone." She said turning to us.

I thought for a moment. What Jedi did I know that could train her? Only one… "Kota, of course." I said.

Master Ti smiled and nodded. "Now that that is settled I suggest you two go to the holocron vault and start training, you will be needed soon."

Ahsoka nodded once and bowed to the late Jedi master.

"Will I see you again master?" Maris asked nervously.

"Only time will tell Maris. The force shall decide that. For now though this is goodbye my padawan." She replied.

Maris wiped a tear and bowed to her master. Master Ti smiled and winked at me. We would see her soon.

Master Ti's ghost faded away and Ahsoka turned to me. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and we left, Maris and Juno following behind us. None of us said anything. It was a combination of mourning for the Jedi and nervousness for what to say.

We finally came to a massive set of doors. Ahsoka pushed them open with a bit of trouble. We walked into the archives, the biggest and best library on all of Coruscant. Well at least it used to be. Master Tano gasped and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. Not only were their more bodies, but also piles of broken holo-books and twisted metal. The raid on the temple hadn't left history intact. They were sure to destroy all traces of Jedi.

Instead of doing what she had been when we came across a room, Ahsoka walked with purpose over to a large desk. It looked as though it had been used by the librarian. She looked over to the other side and sighed in relief. She turned back and we followed her through the ruined archives.

There were no sounds to be heard, not even our footsteps. It was a solemn yet ominous silence, like the calm before the storm. Something was going to happen sooner or later, there was no way the place could be completely empty of stormtroopers. Both Juno and I were on our toes, she was thinking the same thing I was. Ahsoka was not though; her mind was focused on something else.

She put her hand up and stopped us. She closed her eyes and then quickly sprinted off down one of the corridors. Juno and Maris looked at me hoping for an answer, I had none so I ran after my master.

I followed her force signature through the maze of shelves, almost all of which with char marks from blaster fire. I turned a corner and saw her kneeling on the floor next to a body. I slowed and walked over.

Ahsoka was crying over the body of an old woman, her grey hair was in a bun at the back of her head and she wore long yellow robes. There was a circular burn mark through the chest of this women, she had been killed by a lightsaber. I put a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You knew her didn't you?" I asked softly.

She nodded slowly. "Madame Jocasta Nu, she was the chief librarian. She often helped me in my studies as a padawan. Everyone liked her; she was kind and caring, but also stern when she needed to be. She would have been the perfect Master. No one really knows how long she was here, other than Master Yoda of course. It was like she was part of the Temple, she watched Master Obi-Wan go through the stages to become a Jedi, as well as Master Skywalker, she was a grandmother to all of us." My master replied quietly, respectfully.

Ahsoka took her cloak off and draped it over Madame Nu, "May the force be with you." I heard her whisper. She stood up just as Juno and Maris came. Juno looked over once at me and then at the body of the former librarian. I closed my eyes and barely shook my head. She understood and we waited for Ahsoka to regain her composure. She did and continued to lead us through the ruined library.

She finally stopped at a small circular door. There was a control panel to the side but it was clearly deactivated. "In here is the holocron vault. I've never been inside, only Jedi masters were allowed." She told us.

"So how do we get in? The access panel is fried." I asked bluntly. "My master told me how, but since it was against the rules I never attempted it. We have to use the force to turn it on and then again to open the door itself." I shrugged and walked over, placing my hand on the panel.

I focused my energy and put it into the system. A few seconds later there was a beeping noise and the panel lit up showing it was active. "Now what?" Juno asked.

"Now open it up." Ahsoka said back. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as part of the wiring in the panel. I let the force lead me to the correct switch to open the door.

There was a hissing noise as the doors slid apart. Oxygen and other gas that had been trapped in there came out in an ominous cloud. There was faint glowing coming from inside the vault. Everyone was tense, but excited. None of us knew what we we're going to find. Well holocrons obviously, but what information would they tell us?

Everyone had something that they always wished to know or understand. Hopefully these Holocrons could tell us the answers we wanted. For me the thing I wanted most was to become a true Jedi, like my parents, like Master Tano, and like my old master before he was Vader. Ahsoka took a deep breath and stepped into the cloud.


	8. Chapter 7Wisdom of the Jedi

AN-Chapter 7, sorry it took so long I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7- Wisdom of the Jedi

Galen POV

My Master was soon out of sight. I felt her presence, she was still there. I looked at Juno. She gulped but nodded. I squeezed her hand and then followed Ahsoka. I was momentarily blind but I used the Force to clear the room. This allowed Maris and Juno to see what was happening.

Ahsoka was standing at the base of a large tower. Every few inches there was a blue glowing shape. My master was looking up the tower with wonderment. I took my place next to her.

I had seen Sith holocrons before, my master used to have me train from them. But I had never seen a Jedi holocron. "How can there be so many? I was told that most were destroyed by the Emperor." I said.

She shrugged and said "I guess the Jedi who were still here managed to seal the vault before that could happen. You need positive force energy to open the vault, neither Sidious nor Vader have that."

"How do we find the right one?" Maris asked joining us. "The Force will lead us to the Holocron that we need. Close your eyes and let the force guide you." Ahsoka said.

I closed my eyes as she instructed. In seconds I was a part of the Force. In my mind I saw the tower, the same way it was with my eyes open. Suddenly one of the hundreds of Holocrons started to glow brighter than the others. That was the Holocron I needed.

I put my hand out and brought it to me. The intense Force energy surged through me, like Sith Lightning only it was a good feeling, not painful. I opened my eyes, Ahsoka had a Holocron in her hand, and Maris did as well. "I thought we only needed one?" Maris asked.

"I did too; I guess that each Holocron is important to us in some way. But we'll find out won't we?" Ahsoka said with a smile. We left the vault and sealed it. "Now how do we use the information in these?" I asked.

"Come on I'll show you." Master Tano said and began to leave the archives.

Ahsoka POV

I led us to the room I thought would work best, the high council chamber. We were able to get the lift working and made our way to the top of the tower. Sadly when we arrived I saw that even this room had been raided.

Many of the council member's chairs were flipped over or had singe marks from blasters. One of the large windows was broken and another had a large hole in the middle, no doubt the result of a chair being thrown through it. I sighed at the sight.

So much was wrong about the Temple now; it was painful for me to think about what really happened here. Galen sensed my sadness, he looked over at Juno and together they set up every chair left. If I didn't know the truth I never would have believed he used to work for Vader and the Empire, he surely didn't act like it.

Soon the chamber looked almost normal, except for the broken glass and burn marks. Galen then came over and sat next to me in his meditative position. Maris followed and sat, I had a feeling she didn't meditate very often then again neither did I.

"To activate and open a holocron you must use the Force." I set my Holocron on the ground in front of me and closed my eyes. I visualized it in my mind. "Let the Force flow into the Holocron" The corner segments came off and levitated around the main cube. "Let the Force do the work, let it open the Holocron." The pieces realigned themselves and instead of a cube the holocron was an octahedron with points sticking out all around. I set it down and opened my eyes.

Of course Galen was almost already done. What did I expect? Maris on the other hand was having trouble. I watched as she tried again, she was able to get the corner segments to move but they wouldn't realign correctly. She opened her eyes just as Galen finished.

Maris looked up, frustration coming from her in waves. "Maris, this is not an easy task. Don't become angry because you were unable to do it on your first try. I am surprised I was able to do it on my first try. I've never attempted to do this before, as I said earlier I had never even been into the vault until today. Don't beat yourself up, you'll do it eventually." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How were you able to do it so easy Galen?" Maris asked. He looked away, not wanting to make her feel any worse. Too bad, she'll figure it out eventually. "Galen is much stronger in the Force than both you and I. His parents were both Jedi, which to my knowledge has never happened before. It only makes sense that he'd be one of the most force-sensitive beings of all time."

Galen looked away sheepishly. Maris only nodded, then she smiled and said "So that's how you were able to beat me so easy. That's a relief; I thought I was just weak." Galen smiled, he looked out the window. It was almost dark outside.

"We should go somewhere more sheltered tonight." Galen said. I nodded and said "Yes I agree. Let's go back to the dorms. That way everyone can have a bed." "But isn't that wrong? Sleeping in beds that belong to other Jedi, even if they aren't alive?" Juno questioned.

"By the time the purges started, most of the dorms were empty. Many of the padawans had been promoted to knights at a fairly early age because of the war. They were away on missions so much that they almost always slept aboard their ships. Don't worry, if they were alive they would probably understand." I explained to them.

We descended the tower and headed to my room. As I predicted the rooms on either side of mine and the one across the hall were all completely empty. They had the basics that every room had no matter if it was occupied or not, but nothing besides that.

"Maris where have you been staying?" Galen asked her. "In the fountain room, it reminds me of Felucia back when Master Ti was alive." Everyone was silent after that; Juno passed a few of the rebels MRE's (Meals ready to eat) to everyone.

Galen didn't take one though. Juno made eye contact with him. He barely shook his head. Juno softly sighed and began eating her dinner. Why did he refuse to eat? "Galen aren't you hungry? It's be a long day and we will probably start training tomorrow." I asked him.

"No, I'm not. I don't eat all that often; I guess my body is just used to that. He only gave me a few ration bars a week. I quickly learned to save them till I was hungry and not to eat just because I had food." He explained to me. Maris looked up from her meal. They obviously knew each other, but how much about him did she actually know?

I thought back to when she had attacked me. She knew that Vader killed Galen, but nothing else besides what she already knew. He was keeping it a secret for a reason, but what was that reason? If anything what happened to him could help Maris stay on the light side. But if he didn't want her to know, then I wouldn't tell her. It was his secret.

We finished eating and Galen said "Someone should keep watch just in case there are any stormtroopers still around, or if more come." I nodded and said "I'll take the first watch." "No you need sleep, I will go first." My apprentice opposed. What was going on with him? I shrugged; I would talk to him once Juno and Maris were asleep.

Galen POV

Master Tano knew something was wrong. But did I honestly think I could hide it from her in the first place? I needed time alone to think. What did it mean? I sighed internally. Why did I have to be some chosen one?

We all went our separate ways; the plan was that Juno was going switch places with me at midnight. I could convince her not too. I sat down and leaned against the wall. Slowly I felt Juno fall asleep, then Maris. Master Tano was still awake though. I shrugged; it wasn't my place to tell her to go to sleep.

I heard a door slid open. Practically silent footsteps began coming towards me. I jumped up and brandished my lightsaber at the intruder. But instead of a stormtrooper I saw a Togruta. I retracted my blade and sat back down.

Ahsoka sat down next to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. "What's going on with you?" She asked quietly. "I had a vision. When I opened the holocron." I admitted to my Master.

"What of?" she replied. "I don't even know." I closed my eyes, recalling what I saw. "I saw many things. My parents, both before they died and now. I saw Master Ti as I fought her on Felucia. Then as a force ghost. I saw many battalions worth of troopers, both imperial and non. I saw Kazdan Paratus. Felucian warriors, Wookiees, rebels. Then I saw you fighting Vader, you lose." I looked at her reaction.

She didn't look surprised or worried. "Sounds to me like what you saw was anyone or anything that ever died because of who you used to be. The thing being who you used to be, not who you are now. You can't change the past, only the future." She said wisely.

"What about Vader? If my vision comes true, he will kill you." I told her. "I know, he told me himself that if we ever met again that he would kill me. The Force decides when it is time for us to pass. You are here because you tried to leave early, that is why you came back. If it is my destiny to die at Vader's hand then so be it. Only time will tell."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Do you want me to take over for you?" Ahsoka asked. I shook my head. "I need time to think this over." She sighed and stood up. Then she left without a word.

Ahsoka POV

Skyguy ends up killing me; I guess I knew he would after what happened on Tatooine. Though I told Galen I didn't care, truly I was scared. When would his vision take place? Could I change it? How did I end up fighting Vader? And what happened to Galen? Surely if Vader was where we were, Galen would be fighting him as well. Does Vader kill both of his former apprentices?

I need answers. I entered my room and locked the door. Maybe the holocron could help me? But how do I use it? Since I was never allowed to see a holocron, I never learned how to get information off of it.

I took a deep breath and got down on the floor, entering my meditative position. I focused on what I wanted. The holocron to tell me what to do. When we were in the vault this holocron glowed brighter than the others, like it was calling out to me.

I was destined to find this holocron. I willed the force to tell me the information on the crystal cube. "Greetings Padawan Tano." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes in surprise to see a hologram looking Mace Windu.

"Master Windu?" I asked. He nodded and I said "How? Why? What is going on?" He lifted an eyebrow and said "I would explain if you gave me a chance." I bowed and said "Sorry Master. Go ahead."

"This holocron belonged to me. I recorded all I knew on it. You were destined to find it and learn from it. You must learn how to use my lightsaber technique. You have anger inside you, directed at Vader. If you are to defeat him you must learn to use that anger to your advantage."

"I have to learn Juyo? But Master, I came to the temple to teach Galen not to learn myself. Why can't I defeat Vader using the stance I'm best at?" I questioned.

"Because Padawan Tano, your anger will interfere and cause you to fail. Your only chance is to harbor those feelings and use them against Vader. I do not know who Galen is, but I can feel that he is important to the future of the galaxy."

"Yes he was Vader's apprentice. He sacrificed himself to start the rebellion. Now he is back and has become my padawan. We plan on helping him become a true Jedi." I informed the Master.

"Very well, but you still need to learn this lesson. As the last surviving knight it is also your duty to create a Holocron of your own. Pass on your lessons to future Jedi." I nodded and bowed to Master Windu.

"How do I do that Master?" "Hidden within the temple is a secret training room that has within it a blank holocron. Find that Holocron and you will know what to do."

"Thank you Master Windu. Oh I almost forgot, the reason I tried to access the holocron in the first place. Galen had a vision of me dying at Vader's hand. I am conflicted. Should I heed his vision or not?" I got to my big question.

"That is for you to decide young Tano. I came to you because I felt my Holocron become active, I will teach you how to use the Juyo form and then you will be able to defeat Darth Vader." He told me.

I bowed and said "Thank you Master Windu."

He nodded and said "Now get some sleep, we will begin in the morning."

I nodded and he faded away.

I stood up and set the holocron on my shelf. I then yawned and climbed into bed.

Galen POV

At some point during the night I fell asleep.

_Galen's Dream_

_I was back on Felucia. Wearing the same training gear as the first time I went. The time I was sent to defeat Shaak Ti. _

_I watched as I ran through the massive fungus forest. Every being alive with the Force. Up ahead there was a clearing, then I realized where exactly I was. The Ancient Abyss. _

_The home of the sarlacc, the place I fought Shaak Ti and won. I tried to stop, I couldn't kill her again. But my body wouldn't respond it wasn't the person I was now. It was who I used to be. The mindless killing slave of Vader, the brainwashed boy who ruthlessly murdered rebels and imperials alike, I was a monster back then._

_Now I had to watch myself kill the Jedi master. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. A Togruta female was sitting with her back to me, meditating. I jumped down into the crater and landed easily._

_I slowly approached her, expecting a fight any second. "Vader's Assassin." She said, but it wasn't her voice. It was slightly different, the same accent was there but it wasn't her._

_She barely turned her head towards me "Welcome to the ancient abyss." She stood up and said "A place of sacrifice, since time immemorial." She turned and faced me. _

_I gasped, not the one fighting, but the actual me. That Togruta wasn't Shaak Ti. The markings on her face showed that it was Ahsoka. _

"_Are you prepared to meet your fate?" She said activating her green lightsaber. No! This can't be happening! I couldn't fight Ahsoka, there was no doubt in my mind that the sith version of me would win. What kind of twisted reality was this?_

_The sith activated a blood red lightsaber and went into my stance. I watched helplessly as I lunged at her. She blocked and then swung back at me. It was the exact same battle that I fought before. _

_I recognized each move she made, as well as mine. Eventually she leaped down into the actual Sarlacc pit. Our duel continued and I could see her getting weaker. I wanted so much just to help her, but I couldn't. _

_I swung and sent her flying. She hit the ground hard and I ran over to continue the assault. She jumped up and we locked lightsabers. She broke the hold and attempted to swing at my feet._

_I leaped over her blade and blocked another swing, forcing her to spin around and block my attack. We locked again and I pushed her back then followed up with a force push that sent her into one of the Sarlacc's many arms. _

_She hit it and fell into the mouth. The sith flipped his saber around and retracted it, thinking I won. I turned and began to walk away. But stopped when I sensed that the battle wasn't over. _

_I turned and saw my foe standing on one of the tentacles, rising up out of the creature. She ignited her lightsaber and with a Felucian command and a gesture she bade the mighty creature to attack me._

_I unsheathed my saber and watched the monster carefully. One of the arms came at me and I dodged it at the last second. Then I jumped onto it as another came down where I had been. _

_I held on as tight as I could to the giant tentacle as it rose back up. I slipped and fell with a scream towards the mouth of the giant predator. The arms closed around me in an attempt to suffocate me. I did a repulse and used force speed to get back to the ground._

_Ahsoka ran down the arm she was on and prepared to attack my back. I turned at the last second and blocked her, sending her backwards. But before she could hit the ground I unleashed thousands of volts of sith lighting at her._

_She yelled in pain, I increased the power and sent her into her creature. She slammed into one of its arms and slumped on to another. The sith gathered his power and discharged three times the amount of electricity into the Sarlacc. _

_It shook and spasmed in pain. I kept up the attack for a few seconds, enough to kill the creature. Ahsoka fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud. I approached her as she slowly stood up._

_Her arm was wrapped around her stomach; she most likely had a few broken ribs. She backed towards the Sarlacc and said "You are Vader's slave. You're power is wasted with him, you could be so much more." _

"_You'll never convince me to betray my master." The Sith said menacingly. Too bad Vader betrays you. "Poor boy." She said, looking at me with pity._

"_The sith always betray one another." She looked at the ground, and then up at me. "But I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." Her eyes closed and she fell back into the Sarlacc. The Sith ran forward in an attempt to catch her but was too late._

I opened my eyes and gasped. Then I sighed, it was only a dream.


	9. Author's Note

I never hoped to have to do this, but I'm going to do it anyway. As you may have realized I decided to abandon this story after hitting a massive writers block for all things Star Wars. My mind literally would not let me come up with any good ideas for anything Star Wars related, this story included.

It's obviously been a while and after caving at my local gamestop and seeing a used copy of The Force Unleashed on sale for $5 and replaying it, it made me remember how much I loved the characters and story. That got me thinking back to this story. I reread it myself and realized there were a lot of changes that could and should be made, reformatting the earlier chapters, rewriting some parts to make Galen more in character and other minor things.

But that still doesn't change the fact that I have VERY VERY few ideas on where to go with this story. I started writing a bit more, maybe a half chapter or so, that I can continue with when I have the chance, but other than that the story has no solidified end goal or plot in my mind.

I want to keep writing this, but I can't force myself to come up with ideas, or else the whole thing won't end up at the level I know I can reach. Therefore I have decided to do my best to get re-inspired for this story by playing the game a few times, perhaps reading the novel, reading other fanfictions, anything I can do that will get my brain working to the point where I can successfully complete my most popular story on Fanfiction. It may be a while especially since I am quite busy with life, but hopefully more will be coming soon.

Thank you and I apologize for the extreme hiatus.

-Panthermonspartner


End file.
